¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by MarLigth
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kagura y esta queria celebrarlo, pero Gintoki y Shinpachi la fastidian asi que Kagura pasara el dia con otro personaje. Un fic dedicado al cumpleaños de Kagura-chan!


No eran ni las siete de la madrugada aun pero extrañamente Kagura ya estaba levantada esa mañana.

Gintoki aun dormía después de sus típicas borracheras, por lo que ocupo el cuarto de baño sin problemas, aquel día su semblante era más serio y en vez de recogerse el pelo como normalmente hacia ese día se lo dejo suelto. Tranquilamente dio de comer a Sadaharu y preparo el desayuno tanto para ella misma como para Gintoki.

- ¡Buenos días! Kagura-chan, Gin-san es hora de levantarse – Shinpachi callo inmediatamente al ver a la más pequeña de la casa sentada y comiendo tranquilamente, pronto su cara se deformo - ¡Gin-san! – entro como alma al diablo en el cuarto del plateado

- ¿Qué quieres? He sido bueno, deja los juguetes y vete – murmuro dormido y dándose media vuelta

- Gin-san… ¿Qué sueñas? – Susurro Shinpachi asustado - ¡Gin-san despierta! ¡Ketsuno Ana está saliendo sin ropa por la tele! – esta vez grito con todo lo que tubo

- ¿¡Que! ¿¡Donde! ¡Duele! – Después de levantarse de golpe, se sujeto la cabeza – es la última vez que bebo…

- Gin-san ¿Qué le ocurre a Kagura? – su voz sonaba casi preocupada

- ¿eh? ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto pasándose la mano por la cabeza

- Gin-chan, Shinpachi si no venís ya el desayuno se enfriará – Kagura salió de la nada y se quedo confundida al ver las caras y puso de susto de los dos - ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Es un juego nuevo? – pregunto alegre

- Eh… n-no, no es eso Kagura-chan – Shinpachi se levanto nervioso - ¿has hecho tu el desayuno Kagura-chan?

- Si y se está enfriando – iba a salir totalmente alegre pero la voz de Gintoki la detuvo

- Oe Kagura ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto una vez de pie

- ¿A qué te refieres Gin-chan? ¡Oh! He hecho arroz con huevo, es lo único que hay – dijo con un puchero

- No me refería a eso ¿Qué has roto? – La cara de Kagura se volvió sorprendida – Tú no eres así, cuando haces algo bueno es porque has hecho algo malo, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Shinpachi? – pregunto al joven a su lado

- Así es… Kagura si has hecho algo no pasa nada, simplemente dilo, no nos vamos a enfadar – Shinpachi cayó al ver como Kagura lloraba y sorbía los mocos

- Y-yo solo quería que fuera especial – hablo con la voz temblorosa - ¡IDIOTAS! – Grito cuanto pudo - ¡vámonos Sadaharu! – Kagura salió por la puerta junto con Sadaharu dando un buen golpe, dejando a dos Gintoki y Shinpachi irreconocibles y en un charco de sangre.

Kagura caminaba por las calles con Sadaharu y su sombrilla, su cara ahora era de enfado y murmuraba cosas con "al diablo con Gin-chan" o "maldito cuatro ojos". Se paró en seco y con una cara triste se miro en el reflejo de un escaparate

Ese día cumplía 15 años y solo quería celebrarlo con su "familia". Se fijo un poco más, su pecho había crecido un poco y sus caderas estrechado un poco mas pero seguía pareciendo una niña, suspiro y empezó a caminar otra vez

- Ne Sadaharu ¿A dónde crees que deberíamos ir? – le pregunto a su compañero - ¡No necesitamos a esos dos para divertirnos!

- Cada día estas peor, ya hasta le hablas a los perros – en la frente de Kagura apareció una vena, conocía esa voz, era la del maldito niñato del Shinsengumi

Giro su rostro efectivamente ahí se encontraba el rubio, solo que en su kimono y no con su uniforme

- ¡Piérdete! – fue lo único que le dijo antes de empezar a caminar dándole la espalda

- ¿Huyendo? ¡No me extraña! Ya te has debido de dar cuenta de que no estás a mi altura – dijo en tono burlón

Para Kagura eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso esa mañana, por lo que le dio una patada en el estomago, una patada que Sougo no se esperaba

- ¡Maldita! – susurro sin aire

- ¿Qué decías? ¿Qué no estoy a tu altura? – empezó a decir con tono de superioridad para terminar riendo de la misma forma haciendo que la gente la mirara rara - ¡vamos Sadaharu!

Ni bien hubo caminado cinco minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio iba tras suya, dejo de caminar y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el también, dio un paso, él dio otro, dio tres así que él dio tres y cuando empezó a andar rápido el la imito

- ¡Deja de seguirme maldito acosador! – Kagura intento golpearle con su sombrilla pero este lo esquivo

- ¡Pero me aburro! – se quejo como un niño pequeño – y tu pareces que estas enfadada y aburrida, así que pensé que sería divertido molestarte – respondió con naturalidad - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto apareciendo de la nada desde distintos ángulos alrededor de ella

- No es de tu incumbencia, estúpido – respondió con frialdad y dándole la espalda

- ¡Oh! Vamos seguro que si me lo cuentas te sientes mejor – Kagura continuaba su camino ignorándole – te invito a un helado si quieres – dijo por decir algo, no esperaba que Kagura parara en seco y empezara a caminar de espalda hacia atrás hasta llegar a él

- Vamos – dijo con autoridad

- Ya veo, así que te han tratado mal el día de tu cumpleaños – estaban sentado en el suelo detrás del puesto de helados, Kagura no se conformó con uno

- Se portaron horrible – comentaba sin dejar de comer

- Quizás deberías haberles dicho antes cuando era y no esperar al mismo día – Kagura no respondió, estaba ocupada compartiendo su helado con Sadaharu – Igualmente, felicidades – Sougo se puso de pie mientras pronunciaba esas palabras

- ¿Eh? – Kagura dejo de comer – Gracias… idiota – a pesar del insulto le dio una sonrisa – ya te puedes ir – aplasto la tarrina de helado

- Entonces me volveré a aburrir – comento como si nada

- ¿y? – pregunto Kagura inocente sin saber lo que le quería decir haciendo que a Sougo le saliera una gota en la cabeza

- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? – pregunto en otro suspiro

- ¡A Candy Mountain! – grito feliz

- ¿C-candy mountain? – pregunto confundido, pero la chica ya se había adelantado por lo que no le quedo otra que ir tras ella

A Sougo le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza cuando llegaron a "Candy Mountain", después de haber escuchado cantar a la chica todo el camino "the candy mountain". La mencionada era una tienda de dulces, aunque una vez dentro nadie sabría decir quién de los dos lo paso mejor.

Después de eso, fueron a un parque donde Kagura "jugaba" con Sadaharu y golpeaba sin piedad a Sougo, mas tarde fueron a una cafetería donde salieron volando por la cristalera debido a una pelea entre ellos así que después de una tarde de tiendas y golpes el sol empezaba a ponerse

- Nunca pensé que podríamos estar cerca el uno del otro tanto tiempo y seguir vivos – Sougo se revolvió el pelo, pero no hubo tiempo de que Kagura le contestara

- ¡Kagura! – Otae se acercaba corriendo y parecía preocupada

- ¡Jefa! ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Han secuestrado a Kipye? – pregunto aun mas preocupada

- No, no es eso ¿y quién es Kipye? Bueno no importa, tienes que venir conmigo al dojo ¡rápido! – empezó a correr de vuelta, Kagura tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero después empezó a correr con Sougo detrás suya

Corrieron unos minutos y pronto estuvieron ante el dojo mientras Otae les abría la puerta

- ¿Qué ocurre? No veo nada – pregunto Kagura al ver la entrada oscura, pero solo sintió las manos del rubio empujándola adentro

- ¡Sorpresa!

Las luces se encendieron de la nada y allí estaban todos sus amigos: Gintoki, Shinpachi, Otae, el shinsengumi, Otose, Katherine, Sachan, Katsura y Elisabeth, Madao y muchas personas mas

- ¿N-nani? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – pregunto sorprendida

- Felicidades Kagura-chan – Shinpachi y Gintoki fueron los primeros en acercarse

- ¿Shinpachi? – en la cara de la chica se veía que no entendía nada

- Perdón por lo de esta mañana Kagura-chan, necesitábamos alejarte sin que sospecharas y no acudieras a cualquiera de nuestros amigos, no iba en serio – se disculpo Shinpachi inclinándose un poco

- Oe, yo si lo dije en serio – comento Gin, pero Otae lo golpe haciendo que chocara contra el suelo y se rompiera

- Yo tenía que entretenerte toda la tarde – le dijo Sougo

- Pero… yo nunca os dije que hoy era mi cumpleaños – Kagura cada vez estaba más confundida

- Tonta – Gintoki le dio un golpe en la cabeza – llevas una semana gritándolo en sueños, habría sido imposible no enterarnos

- Y-yo… gracias – lloraba Kagura como una pequeña niña haciendo que Otae la abrazara

- No pasa nada Kagura-chan, ven, vamos a abrir los regalos – la guio hasta la mesa donde había paquetes de distintos tamaños

Después de abrir los regalos, de bailar, de beber, de gritar, reír, cuando la fiesta estaba bastante avanzada Shinpachi se dio cuenta de algo

- Ne Gin-san….

- ¿Eh? – levanto la cabeza mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas producto del sake

- ¿Cuándo le hemos pedido a Okita-san que distrajera a Kagura-chan? – pregunto haciendo que Gin se quedara callado unos momentos sin saber que responder

A la vez miraron a la puerta donde un Sougo guiaba hacia afuera a una inocente Kagura, cuando les miro una sonrisa sádica se formo en su cara paralizando momentáneamente a los chicos

- ¡Maldito sádico! ¿¡Que haces con Kagura-chan!

Cuando salieron ya no se veía a nadie…

**END.**

No es la primera historia que escribo pero si la que publico. ¡hay que escribir mas fics de esta pareja!

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis reviews ^^


End file.
